homefrontfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rianna
Rianna ist eine Frau aus dem nördlichen Colorado und ein Hauptcharakter in Homefront. Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Jägerin, welche sich berufen gefühlt hat, am Amerikanischem Widerstand teilzunehmen. Geschichte Angriff auf die Benzintanks Nachdem sie sich die Beacons besorgt haben, unterstützen Rianna und Jacobs die Widerständler, die die Benzintanks auf dem Weg nach San Francisco damit bestücken wollen, als Scharfschützen. Dabei schießt Hopper jedoch versehentlich eine weiße Phosphorbombe auf die Mitglieder des Widerstands ab und Rianna und Jacobs schaffen es, vor dem Feuer zu fliehen und in einem Turm auf dem Parkplatz Schutz zu suchen. Nachdem sie dem Feuer entkommen sind, schießt ein feindlicher Hubschrauber eine Rakete in den Turm, in dem sie sich versteckt halten und sie herunter. Bevor die KVA sie erreichen kann, werden sie jedoch von Goliath gerettet. Sie können weitermachen und ihre Aufgabe zu Ende führen, bevor sie entkommen. Rückkehr nach Oasis Nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss der Mission möchte Rianna eigentlich nur „duschen gehen“, als der Widerstand jedoch draußen ankommt, sind sie und ihr Team schockiert darüber, was in ihrem Unterschlupf geschehen ist: alle Gebäude sind niedergebrannt und alle Bewohner hingerichtet worden. Sie finden deutliche Hinweise darauf, dass die KVA hinter dem Massaker steckt. Sie ist auch sehr schockiert darüber, dass Boone getötet wurde. Sie hält Boone in ihren Armen und weint darüber, was die KVA allen angetan hat. Bald nach ihrem Aufbruch wird die Gruppe aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen. Rianna dreht durch und versucht, so viele koreanische Soldaten wie möglich zu töten, um Boones Tod zu rächen. Nachdem sie die Stadt erreicht haben, wird die Gruppe Zeuge, wie die feindliche Luftunterstützung Zivilisten niederschießt und Gebäude zerstört. Sie können die Schreie der unschuldigen Menschen hören. Hopper sagt, dass sie an allem schuld seien, aber Rianna befiehlt ihm, den Mund zu halten, und erklimmt die Mauer. Angriff auf die Mauer Um die Mauer zu zerstören, haben Rianna und Hopper C4 am Goliath angebracht, während Jacobs und Connor die Blockaden einnehmen und die Verteidigung des Gegners deaktivieren. Dann wird der Goliath mit einer Panzerfaust abgeschossen, um die Mauer zu zerstören. Letzter Angriff in San Francisco Nachdem der Widerstand die Benzintanks an die amerikanischen Streitkräfte übergeben hat, beginnt der Angriff auf San Francisco. Rianna und Hopper fliegen im Helikopter über die Golden Gate Bridge, während Jacobs und Connor gezwungen sind, vom Boden aus zu kämpfen. Nachdem Jacobs von der Brücke heruntergeschossen wird, will Rianna nach ihm suchen, wird aber von den Wachtürmen aus festgenagelt. Sie ist erleichtert, als sie sieht, dass Jacobs noch lebt. Sie geben Hopper Deckung, damit dieser die Luftwaffe erreichen kann. Anschließend besteigen sie einen Humvee, während Jacobs andere Humvees und einen Goliath abschießt. Als sie ihn vor einer durch die Zerstörung des Goliaths und eines Tanklastwagens verursachten Explosion retten, sehen sie auf der anderen Seite der Brücke die feindliche Verstärkung anrücken. Die Luftunterstützung kann den Convoy nicht ausmachen, daher gibt ihnen Connor mit einer Fackel Signale, um ihr Ziel zu markieren und opfert sich dabei für den Sieg. Rianna ruft nach Connor, erhält aber keine Antwort. Wissenswertes # In der früheren Spielmechanik hat Rianna rotbraunes Haar und eine etwas dunklere Hautfarbe. # Sie ist vielleicht die Sanitäterin des Teams, da sie über medizinisches Wissen verfügt, sie erklärt zum Beispiel Hopper Lee wie er auf den Hals eines Mannes (ein Mitglied des Widerstands) Druck ausüben muss, der angeschossen wurde. Sie scheint auch sehr viel emotionaler zu sein als die anderen im Team. Sie verfügt über keinerlei militärische Erfahrung und war ursprünglich der KVA gegenüber nicht so feindlich eingestellt, denn sie befiehlt Robert, die brennenden Koreaner zu erschießen, um sie von ihren Qualen zu befreien. # Rianna und Brooks sind die einzigen Mitglieder des Widerstands, deren komplette Namen im Spiel nicht bekannt sind, sie ist auch die einzige Hauptfigur, deren kompletter Namen nicht bekannt ist. Rianna ist außerdem die einzige Kämpferin im Spiel und abgesehen von einigen Bewohnern von Oasis und einigen Gefangenen im Arbeitscamp von Montrose der einzige weibliche Charakter. # Aufgrund ihres Namens und Walkers Notizen in seinem Tagebuch könnte sie (zumindest teilweise) lateinamerikanischer Herkunft sein. Wenn dem so ist, und man weder das mexikanische Paar, das den Tamale-Stand führt noch deren beiden lateinamerikanische Kunden oder die Famile Gomez, Walkers Nachbarn, mitzählt, ist sie die einzige lateinamerikansiche Figur in Homefront. # Die Figur wird von der Schauspielerin Hannah Cabell synchronisiert. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Homefront: The Voice of Freedom Kategorie:Charakter aus Homefront Kategorie:Charakter des amerikanischen Widerstandes